Hetalia Playdate
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: France and Canada come over for the monthly playdate. FACE Family.


**HEYO! So this is my first non-Nordics story. It's kinda suck-ish if you ask me. And I know Kumajirou is a real bear but for a child I don't think that's appropriate so I made him a little stuffed bear. And America's bear's name came from an RP me and my best friend did back during Christmas break. Review and Favorite if ya like it! 3**

America loved pretending to be tough. Especially tougher than his brother Canada. Even though they were brother, however, they didn't live together. America lived with England and Canada with France. Once a month they'd get together at one or the other's house for the weekend. This particular time it was England's turn.

France and Canada arrived that afternoon right after America's nap. They took off their rain coats and boots and France took a small towel to Canada's curly little bob of hair. After that Canada took off down the hallway towards his brother's bedroom. He opened the door and peered in to see his brother playing some game with a teddy-bear in jail. He snickered at his brother lightly and raised his own stuffed polar bear to his chest. America turned around and greeted his brother, "Hey, Canadia! Wanna play blocks?" America lifted his bear out of the box labeled 'Jail House'. Canada nodded and scurried over to the closet, lifting the bag of blocks out with a small grunt.

England came in with snacks for the boys while they were building that Canada was told to avoid at all costs by his caretaker. Five minutes passed and the brothers were smashing the blocks down pretending to be monsters and making small screams and roars. But they ran out of houses to destroy.

"What do you want to do now?" Canada asked picking up the stuffed Kumajirou. America climbed up his bed and peered out the window at the yard. It had stopped raining and was pretty muddy out. Perfect. "You wanna go outside?" he asked. Canada nodded quickly and both boys ran to the living to put on rain gear. America ran back and got his bear, "Can't forget Mr. Snuggles!" he shouted and pulled his brother out the patio door. They told neither England nor France.

They ran to the backyard swing set England had put together earlier that week. It was set just a few feet away from the biggest mud puddle in the entire yard. They were going to jump out of the swing into the beautiful puddle. Sitting down, Canada waited for his brother to sit Mr. Snuggles and Kumajirou out of the way and ditch the cowboy hat around his neck.

Now they were ready. They swung as far up as the willed going then jumped out and into the brown goo below. It was a blast!

But not back inside where England and France were pulling their hair out trying to find the boys. "I can't believe you lost them! Especially since America is so loud!" France accused.

"What about you? You didn't have your back to America's room while trying to cook!" England retorted. Then something loud outside caught both their attentions', a loud 'dude!' from the backyard.

"YOU LET THEM OUTSIDE?!" the two adults blamed in unison. England ran out first and knocked over the bears, "America! Canada! Get over here!" they yelled to their respectful charge.

The boys were scared. They hardly ever got yelled at. What happened? Canada beat America up the steps to them, tears welling in his eyes and threatening to spill out. England yanked America up the steps "I'm sorry…" the boy said in a small voice.

"Me too…" now Canada was crying.

England began softening, he wasn't mad like he though but rather scared. His eyes scanned over the mud-caked colony in front of him and with a sigh he said, "You had me worried sick. I couldn't find you anywhere. Don't ever do that again." France picked up Canada and held him close trying to calm his cries.

But the Frenchman soon realized "You're filthy!" as mud rubbed off on his clothes.

England chuckled slightly, lifting America who had picked up the bears. "Looks like it's bath time." Uh-oh. The boys looked to each other with terror in their eyes. They were taken inside and to the bathroom. England drew the bath quickly and the brothers were plunked in.

"Nooooo!" America yelped as England attempted to wash his belly that somehow got muddy, too. "Get away!" he tried to swim away but the tub was too small.

Canada tried to hide under the water but was unable to keep dirt from finding its way up his nose.

"This won't work!" France fussed, noting how the water was now a mud puddle. "They'll have to shower to keep the dirt off."

America and Canada looked to each other, _What's a shower?_ They seemed to ask. The water drained from the bath and they tried to leave. "Stay," England commanded. America let out a whine. England ran the water again, drew the curtain in front of them and turned the shower on.

America and Canada backed as far against the tiled wall as they could trying to escape the spray. What if this was how kids got sucked down to the Monster World? With their sleeves up, France and England began trying to wash them again. About ten minutes later, the water was turned off and the curtain was drawn back. Both boys looked mad. Like, _pissed._ England and France chose to ignore the looks they were given that would kill if possible and pulled them out. They dressed the boys and towel dried their hair, leaving Canada's even curlier and America's stringy.

"Can we go?" America pushed pass the elders with his brother's hand in his. They went to the living and climbed up on the couch. America slouched down with his bear by his side and Canada leaned against the arm and pulled his bear into his lap. America took his cowboy hat off the table and put it on, tilting the rim down to hide his bright blue eyes.

"I think they're a little mad." England stated.

"No! Really?" France's voice dripped sarcasm. England huffed and ignored the frog. He went to the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out cocoa powder. "What are you making?"

"Hot chocolate. America's favorite."

"Why?"

"So he won't pout!" England poured the liquid in a mug and placed a plastic sippy-cup cover on top so it wouldn't spill everywhere. "You think Canada would want any?"

France dipped his finger in the remainder amount, not bad. "You can try," he answered. England fixed another mug the same way.

America smelt it. How could he not? Canada sniffed the air. He wasn't familiar with smell, but it smelt good and he perked up even more hearing his brother utter 'cocoate' under his breath.

"Boys, you want some hot 'cocoate'?" England asked using America's word. America stood on the couch and peered over at England who was holding two mugs. He tried to hide his desire, but it was difficult. Canada looked to England with and easier time, unsure of this treat. The man walked over and sat on the available middle cushion. "If you want it, I need a hug." America couldn't take it, he _needed_ that hot chocolate! He hugged the Brit and Canada copied. "Thank you," England smiled and handed them the mugs. Canada liked it and America loved it. He loved it so, so much! He laid against the couch with the cup in hand, sipping on it like a bottle.

England went and stood over next to France, "Told you," he gloated. The Frenchman scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Minutes passed with silence. England read, France cooked dinner, and the boys finished their hot chocolate. America grew anxious with the silence so he ran to his room, grabbing his holster with wooden gun. He wheeled his tricycle out of his closet and rolled into the living room. As he did this, Canada looked up to get a better look. England noticed and asked, "What are you up to, Poppet?"

"I'mma cowboy! See my horse?" he motioned to his trike, hopping off and scurrying over to his caretaker. "Bang!" he yelped pointing his toy gun to England's face, "You're dead, Alien!" England played along, clutching his chest dramatically as he doubled over. The young colony giggled until he looked over to his 'horse' and noticed Canada trying to get on. America ran over and pushed the older boy off, "Mine! I'm the cowboy!"

"What if I am, too?" Canada asked, standing back up. "I wanna ride!" he shoved his brother to the ground.

"No!" America stood and shoved back and soon they were fighting. Punched flew and kicks knocked, eventually America pinned his brother down and all the older could do was squirm. So he did.

"Boys!" England flew over, peeling America off the other. "Why?" he asked with clear stress in his voice.

"He tried to steal my horse!" America wailed. England had grown used to America's cries and screams so he wasn't fazed by them being right next to his ears…

"So you tackled him?" America hung his head, fiddling with his holster. "Answer me."

"Yes…" he mumbled. England looked over to Canada.

"And you couldn't ask before taking?"

"He would've said no!" Canada argued.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I should've asked…" Canada hung his head shamefully. Both boys looked up to each other, sorry for fighting and realizing how dumb it was.

"Now, hug and make up." England pushed them toward the other, forcing a hug.

"I'm sorry," they murmured at nearly the same time. England smiled at his work. Usually, though, America didn't apologize; he would just say something that would pass as sorry so why was this so different? He shrugged it off as just a brother thing.

"Dinnertime!" France called. The boys raced off to claim seats and America hid his gun from England who would take it away. France sat the dish down in the middle of the table. That's when the little cowboy took his chance.

"Francy?" America called, readying his weapon.

"What is it, Amerique?" France looked to the boy.

"Bang!" America 'shot'. "You're dead, Alien!" Unfortunately, he didn't react like the colony wanted.

"How cute." He cooed instead.

"B-but, you-you're dead! Why didn't you d-die?" America was sure not one for someone not playing along. He hung his head and stared down at his socks.

England shot the Frenchman a look, _pretend you're dieing! Unless you want to really die._ He seemed to say telepathically.

France groped at his throat, "It was a delayed reaction! Oi!" he fell onto the ground. The boys laughed out loud at the sight and England couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

* * *

After they ate, it was pajama time for the boys then bedtime. Canada and France would leave in the morning. But it was difficult to change two wired boys into night-shirts. England chased America and France chased Canada. No luck. They didn't have trouble getting the clothes off the boys but after that they giggled and ran away. America dodged the in-coming shirt and took his brother's hand, running him to the other side of the bedroom. The men yelled out, "Come here!", "Put your pajamas on!", and "Do you want a timeout?" The last one made Canada stop. He didn't like timeouts at all! America, on the other hand, didn't stop. It wasn't until he mistakenly got caught in a corner that he was slipped into his night-shirt. England sighed exhaustedly.

The boys were given sippy-cups of milk to hopefully calm them down. England tossed America onto his bed, France laid Canada down gently, careful not to ruin his curls. Then England got his guitar out and played Rock-a-bye Baby to help lull them to sleep. America yawned through the cup, almost choking himself as the milk continued to pour. Canada felt his eyes draw together like opposite ends of magnets. France began to sing which finished the job and both boys were out. England took the cup from the colonies and placed a kiss on America's forehead. France pushed curly bangs from Canada's precious face and pressed kiss to his head as well. They were so cute when they slept. No noise. Except for a faint nose whistle from America.

* * *

"Iggy?" America opened the door to England's bedroom. He clutched Mr. Snuggles in his hands as he crept over to England's bed but he didn't dare climb up. Canada stood in the doorway waitingly.

"What's wrong?" England asked groggily. He threw back his comforter and knelt down to America's height. He noticed how America's underwear was drooping and there was a distinct smell wafting up to England's nose. "Did you wet the bed again, America?" America teared up and nodded. How embarrassing! He, America, at five years old had wet the bed! England sighed and walked with the boys back to America's room and got fresh underwear and sheets.

"I'm sorry…" America hung his head in shame.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." England said as he tucked the final corner of the sheet in. He hoisted the boys back into the bed and tucked them in. Canada went right back to bed, not way was he losing a ton of sleep just because his brother peed everywhere!

England began to walk out of the room but was called right back, "England?"

"Yes, Poppet?" England turned back and knelt beside the bed.

"Will you tell Mr. Snuggles g'night?" America held out his bear for the Englishman.

England smiled, "Of course," he kissed the bear lightly and then kissed the boy, "Now go to sleep." America smiled and wiggled down in the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. England smiled and went back to his own bed where he could hopefully stay the rest of the night. Hopefully.


End file.
